


A Goodbye

by Slothquisitor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothquisitor/pseuds/Slothquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows events of Discussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodbye

It was snowing softly in the blue air of Haven that morning. Cullen was going over reports while trying to supervise the new recruits as well. The snow was falling in clumps of flakes and he had to continually shake off the report he was reading lest the parchment get wet. He brought a hand up to his eyes, trying to rub the burn of too little sleep from them. Just once he wanted to wake in the morning and not feel tired.   
The lack of sleep made the lack lyrium in his veins more unbearable. The headaches that plagued him when he quit lyrium stuck around. Some days worse than others. Today the headache just made him irritable.   
“That thing in your hand, it’s a shield, block with it!” he barked. No matter how many times he showed them proper form it seemed that the soldiers always reverted to bad habits. It wasn’t that the new recruits were not eager, they were just terribly inexperienced. Cullen tried to remember that as his patience was pulled so thin it threatened to snap.  
He took a deep breath and steadied himself. He didn't want to take his issues out on the recruits. They had volunteered for this. He respected that.   
Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a golden glow in the pale sunshine, it stood in stark contrast to the snow around Haven. She always seemed to be glowing, as if she had harnessed the power of the sun itself. Her hair caught the glinting light and the brightness made the deep green of her eyes even more striking. She was walking towards him, and he tried to busy himself with the report in front of him.   
The night before at the tavern had been interesting to say the least. He felt that they had a good conversation until he had managed to mess everything up. She had just been asking about Templars, simple curiosity. He winced at the memory. Mara’s rushed exit of the tavern would have been humorous if he hadn’t been so completely mortified at his own responses to her questions. His hands began to sweat, and he was thankful for his gloves.   
“Commander -” Mara stepped towards him, slowly, tentatively. She was smiling, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Snowflakes quietly joined with her hair and eyelashes, and he had the overwhelming urge to reach out his hand and brush them away.   
“Good morning, Herald,” he tried to respond as nonchalantly as possible.   
She was dressed in her armor; armor she only wore away from Haven. Cullen realized she was leaving and felt a surprising amount of disappointment. It was ridiculous really, she left all the time.   
“I….um….I brought you that tea we talked about the other day. I wanted to give it to you before I left,” Mara held out a small bag of herbs.   
“Oh, thank you,” he accepted the bag, his fingers brushing her hand. He noticed that she watched him take the bag intently, and that her face had turned just the slightest color of pink. Or was it from the cold?  
"Make sure you drink it when the feel the first symptoms coming on. It works much better that way. If you wait too long, it doesn't help as much," she said, eyes shifting to the rocks beneath her feet. Cullen nodded, unsure what to say, hand nervously rubbing his neck.   
Maker's breath, why was it so hard to just talk to this woman? The silence was loud between them and he tried desperately to find a way to fill it.   
His eyes wandered around the valley, unseeing as he tried desperately to think of something semi-intelligent to say.  
“Where are you going?” he blurted out. There, a perfectly normal question.   
She looked relieved, as if she had been trying to think of something as well. She took a breath, seemingly mustering up enthusiasm, “The Stormcoast. Apparently some bandits are causing problems and a mercenary company wants to meet with me. No doubt there will be rifts there as well.”  
Cullen noticed Cassandra, Vivienne and Varric had gathered by the horse stables. Most likely waiting for her. His hand absently rubbed the back of his neck again, he quickly brought it back to his side, “Be careful.” He meant it. She was a more than capable mage, but worry festered in the pit of his stomach. He told himself it was because if they lost her there would be no way to close the breach, but there were other reasons he did not want to explore. No, it was just because of where her death would leave the Inquisition. They needed her.  
Mara nodded and took her leave. Over her shoulder and with a glint in her eye she called back, “Really Commander, I’m the Herald of Andraste, who needs careful?”  
“I’m pretty sure blaspheming fluently ruins any claim your title might give you to divine intervention,” the corners of his mouth twitched at the quip, awaiting her reaction before becoming a full blown grin.  
She smiled and laughed as she joined her party. He turned back to the troops. She’d come to see him before she left. Despite himself a small bubble of happiness seemed to form in his chest. He attempted to dismiss it, but that thought would carry him through until she returned.


End file.
